A Hobbit's Diary
by WannabeHobbit
Summary: It's a story I wrote in German initially. So it's just a *notthatbad* translation!!!! The diary of a Hobbit by the name of Milo Sandhill. "Our" Hobbits appear in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

April 13th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
I got you from my friend Fosco on the occasion of his birthday. Initially I thought you were a mathom, cause what should I do with a bundle of blank pages? I can indeed read and write (what I'm quite proud on though, we're no very rich family, you see), but it's hardly enough to write books... Then my sister Lilly had the idea, I should just write down what happens in our family and in the village. A good idea I think. Because I scarcly know any people but the ones in the village I could send letters to about these topics. But I didn't know how to call you, after all you aren't real at all. And again an idea came from my sister: "What about calling 'companion'?".  
  
You see my sister has many fantastic ideas.  
  
But I haven't introduced myself yet: I am Milo Sandhill. And in 3 weeks I already become 19!!! I'm looking forward to it, cause I'll give Ruby a self- carved little pony. Let's see what she'll say... I hope she will be glad.  
  
We live in a little hole near Frogmorton. Like I already said I have an older sister: Lilly, she is already 32 und soon willl marry Bibo, the son of the smith. Father says Bibo is a good catch, Lilly says she loves Bibo more than anything else, I say Bibo is a nitwit (but of course nobody is listening to me!). But the dumbest farmers have the best potatoes [this is a word-for-word-translation – it's a German phrase and I don't know the analogous English version]: he is popular with everybody. With the children because he is so strong (but I wouldn't even think him capable of counting till 3), with the adults, because his father was always popular, too, and with the mothers because he is a good catch.  
  
I am not a good catch. My father is a little gardener at the Frogmorton's Goodbody's. My mother was nanny at their place and so she hadn't much time for own children. That's why I am so much younger than Lilly. But at least my mother can write. And I have learnt from her. My father always tries to take me with him to work, so I could learn my later profession. But I don't have a soft spot for garden woirk. I like flowers and plants, but I like carving much more than pulling weeds. While carving one can better think and observe the area... And Ruby likes my carvings. She says I should become a joiner. Perhaps old Greencap would take me in apprenticeship. He says I should grow a bit older the he'll take a look at some of my works. Next year I become 20 and'll speak to him again. After all he is already 94 and has no own sons. But he needs a successor. That would be my dream...  
  
April 23rd 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
I know, my last (and first) entry lays somewhat back but I have much to do und also now I can write only shortly. That is to say as long until mother finds me here in the haystack of the Shallowgrubbs... Actually I should be with my father at the gardens of the Goodbodies. There is still much to do although we are toiling there since already one week. Why is always so much work in the garden at spring's beginning??? My suggestion was allowing all plants to grow wild but father didn't like this idea very much judging by the glnce he gave me at this... But a grown wild garden looks so wonderful!!! The garden where I always meet up with Fosco, Ruby an the others is also grown very wild. The little hut in it is empty for ages. It is said that the owner was an old lonely man who always let the children play in his garden, so he had company. The adults in the village thought little for that for they believed him to be strange and so only the children were really sad when he eventually died. They kept on going there for playing 'cause nobody of the grown-ups shows up there. Today these children are parents and grandparents themselves – and grown up: they don't go there anymore. The garden belongs to the Frogmorton's children (and young adults) – nobody else comes to here, from no other village! The spot lies sheltered in the North of Frogmorton, between the two arms of The Water. Like a little isle, just for us. First time I got there was with Lilly. I was only 7 then. She showed me– I didn't knew anything about The Isle before. Today I know that all children of the village are taken to The Isle by their older silblings at the age of 7. Who doesn't have older silblings is taken to by some older friends. Because with 7 you are old enough to keep a secret (from the other villages nobody does know anything about The Isle). Here in our village 7 is something like 33 in the whole Shire.  
  
Oh yes, 33 you should be! Then I wouldn't have to go anymore with father to work in the garden while I am anyway thinking all the time only about how to sneak off best!...But – probably I would still have to! And even if father let me staying at home mother would surely make me doing housework – no matter if 33 or not! She always says I should learn doing the housework an my own for as clumsy as I was in everything I would never find a sensible girl who would marry me. Thank you very much!  
  
I have so much time left! I dunno what she's fussing about! Here in the village there are many girls I get along very good with. I see girls only as good friends!  
  
Except perhaps Ruby. She isn't like the other girls. She is a very special friend to me. I can tell her everything, no matter what it is. Secrets are safe with her. And she confides hers to me as well. There is something like a bond between us. I haven't spoke to anybody about this, yet, but I think Fosco and the others have noticed it already, too. At any rate they are teasing us with it. Nevertheless we are only good friends!....Aren't we? Ah no, we're still much too young for such stuff!  
  
Oh no, I hear mother calling me. Crap, how do I now get this book back to my window-sill from where I fetched it unnoticed a little while ago?  
  
Oh luck – she has passed without seeing me. Now I will bring this book back to my room and after this go to The Isle (I haven't been there for a long while). I'll keep the impending telling off for evening.  
  
April 30th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
as you see I survived the anger of my mom quite good at all. Now she keeps me at home because she knows that I can't escape her as easy as father. Therefore now I "may" help her and Lilly with the spring cleaning. Pff – women's work! Sometime I'll have my own hole and there won't have to be tidied up, scrubbed or washed the curtains all the time. When somebody doesn't like this he doesn't have to come ... although I like getting visitors ... hmmm – so what, I'll think about that point when time comes to it. Today is Sunday, so (as a change) there isn't any scrubbing or washing. It is the first picknick-sunday in this year! For lunch we meet the Burrowses from Whitfurrows and the Frumblefoots (Ruby's family) at the big East-meadow (for the Whitfurrowses: West-meadow). It will be a big Hullo at the meadow when both villages will meet there! What a pity that Fosco is at his realtive's in Bywater and Lilly will also not be there. She went to Stock with Bibo and his father. She is supposed to be introduced to some friends of them there. Why can't they do this here???  
  
***  
  
At the luncheon-picknick today there was really a big meeting-up. But except this and the fact that Primrose, the oldest daughter of the Burrowses (she is 22) all the time had a strange look at me and sniggering whispered (God knows why!) with her younger sisters (yesyes – the Burrows- clover) nothing happened.  
  
Till the evening when Lily came home. We two went for a walk and told us about our day. Then she revealed to me that she and Bibo want to give me a secret present for my 19th birthday: my first visit in an inn! How they thought of THAT I just don't know. Mom thinks me too young for inns but Lilly thinks now is the perfect moment for this will be my last birthday with her still living at home. My birthday is on thursday, at friday "it" shall take place. I chose the Golden Perch in Stock. People always say there was the best beer in all the Eastfarthing! Besides nobody knows me there und so there will be at least the chance that Ma and Da (actually I am too old for calling them so…) won't be told everything immediatly. Man, I am so excited... 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, I know, this took long but I have this annoying thing called "studies" to do… Hope you enjoy…  
  
By the way, @ all German-speakers: Don't torture yourself with this translation. You can read it all (much more!: I'm already at September 1400) on my Page, too…  
  
~*~  
  
May 4th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
It's my birthday today! Yesterday I finished the little wooden pony for Ruby. She was very glad about it and hugged me. Strange – I had some palpitations then. I never had these when we hugged before. Oh, that surely was because I was so glad myself! To the others I also gave little carvings or a little drawing of themselves. About such things they're always most glad. Li'l Hal Greenhouse was so fond of the drawing of himself he showed it to everybody passing him. He thinks I am very talented. But he's only 9 then...  
  
I asked Lilly if we could take Fosco with us tomorrow. Finally she also brings her shadow Bibo (although I didn't express it like that!). After some hesitations she agreed. Additionally the masking is an all-day-journey with a very late homecoming. That I take my best friend Fosco with me is only logical...He is really looking forward to it. For though he is 21 he has not been in an inn... but he once secretly smoked a pipe – at least he maintains!  
  
May 5th 1400, ah no: May 6th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
It's still very early in the morning and Lilly and I came home just shortly before – I just cannot sleep yet! First I have to tell what happened!  
  
Yesterday at about 10 in the morning the four of us met at the big elm tree in the village centre and started walking. First our route led us north then to the east. We left Whitfurrows right to us and, as we were out of sight, marched over the East Road into the south. There we found a big meadow with high grass [actually it's Schafgarbe but I couldn't find an English word for it] where we spent some time with camping.  
  
Lilly and Bibo told us many interesting (mostly adult) things and Fosco and I spent most of the day intently listening to and teasing them when they were holding hands or kissed. It was as ever!  
  
In the evening we marched to Stock. I was quite nervous as I entered the inn (think I mainly hoped that I wouldn't meet a known face...) and Fosco also seemed to be. Lilly and Bibo steered us to a lively corner where we were greeted happily by a few young (totally unknown by us) Hobbits and ordered beer for us. It really tasted wonderful!! But I have to admit that I have rare comparisons...  
  
There were much laughter and dance and songs. Never did so many impressions storm on me! Kale next to me, also a 19-year-old Hobbit from Buckleberry (so at least I wasn't alone the youngest one), offered me his pipe filled with Longbottom-leaf (yes – HE is allowed to smoke!!!) and I tried. It isn't that bad at all – as long as you don't swallow the smoke...  
  
It was a great evening and I enjoyed it until – yes, until a very drunken Hobbit (I didn't understand his name) began a quarrel because Lilly didn't want to dance with him. She said he should rather go home and sleep off his intoxication. Then he became a bit rude and very pushy. Suddenly all the voices in the inn were too loud for me, the fire was too hot and the smoke began burning in my eyes. Bravely (probably also because of the beer) I stood up and wanted to defend my sister – at that point Bibo jumped up and hindered me with the words "Drop it – you're still a child yet!" I – a child? Ha! I don't say Ma and Da anymore and already drank beer AND smoked a pipe (well – at least almost)!!! In any case Bibo tried to persuade the other one to leave but he became even worse – almost the two of them began fighting! Hey, I would have participated – no doubt on that, my first pipe and first fight on the same day! But the ostler interfered before I could have a try and said we all should either calm down or leave. Because it was already late and the way home was long we left.  
  
Very tired (and somewhat disillusioned) I arrived home with Lilly one hour ago. Of course everybody is already sleeping and I'll do exactly the same now...  
  
May 7th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
Today I noticed that I haven't written much about my family, yet. But there are some things that happen, too: e.g. my aunt Gilly has already given birth to her eighth child. Uncle Rufus is mighty proud – at last a daughter! Was time though! Seven boys are quite severe! Nothing against our sex – but the "seven Sandhill-lads" are known by everybody in their village (Micheldelving) and the environs. Although the youngest, Jannos; is only nine.  
  
Well.... actually there aren't more family things to tell. My father only has one brother being strange enough – and mother doesn't have any siblings at all: my grandmother died early and (of course) grandfather didn't marry again. Last year he also died – what a pity – I liked him a lot. My other grandfather is also already dead, and grandmother lives at Uncle Rufus' to help him and Aunt Gilly with the boys (and now also, the girl).  
  
Of course we have contact to farer relatives (great-aunts and so), too – but not that much, most of them live far in the North Farthing. They only write when there is real news – which doesn't seem to be the case very often. Perhaps the unknowns-to-letters of them can't find somebody who writes the letter for them.  
  
Anyway the last letter from the North Farthing lies 5 months back...  
  
So, my dear companion, you'll probably understand when I don't write much about family things...  
  
~*~  
  
How did you like it? Please review!  
  
If you don't know the word ostler (*wink to WhiteWolf*): it's in this song in Bree (The Cow jumped over the moon): "The ostler has a tipsy cat…" *lalala* ::humming:: I didn't know the "normal" word for "Wirt" (perhaps"Inn-keeper" or "landlord" or something????). But I had this song in my mind (I have it on CD). So I wrote "ostler" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I was bored and had no real ideas for new Milo-chapters, so I spent my time with translating some more of the old… Quite diff. Isn't there any computer-programme which could that for me??? ::grins::  
  
~*~  
  
May 12th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
the spring cleaning is done! And mother and Lilly are already in the middle of the preparations (as if one day off would make sick!) for the wedding which shall take place at Overlithe (A/N: dunno if this is the right word, my English LotR is far beyond reach at the moment, but it's this day in June after Mid Year's Day, I calculated that it takes place in 1400). This was Bibo's choice, because Overlithe, the greatest holiday on the whole, is his favourite day. That he and Lilly then will have only one wedding anniversary every four years he surely has not considered! (Or is it on purpose?)  
  
Anyways I am isolated from the preparations. No problem to me! And instead of going to my father, only for pointless dugging through the area, I used the free day to do at last, together with Ruby (fine that her mother had let her go) and Fosco one of our long srtolls through the environs again. And now take a guess what we have found! A little kitty!! Perhaps 1 or two months old. Totally alone and frightened. We have calmingly talked to and slowly approached her. With the time she had lost her timidity and even let me take her off the ground. She's really a very good creature! And really confiding. We have called her Leona. That was Ruby's idea. 'Twas the name of her great-great-aunt… At the moment Leona lies next to me on my bed. She has curled up and is purring satisfied (no wonder – she has drunk a huge amount of milk!). Let's see what mother will say when she comes home.  
  
May 13th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
I'm allowed to keep Leona! Mother was in love with the tiny kitty at once. I only had to promise her to take a good care for the minute thing. That's a matter of honour!  
  
But this morning my delight from last evening was darkened a bit – Lilly asked me to teach Bibo in reading and writing until the wedding. She said she had no time because of the preparations and because I had already tought lil'Hal and because this would be a good reason not to have to attend the gardening… Everything nice and fine but in only *one and a half* months I shall teach him reading *and* writing? What's next? That Lilly believes in trolls and the likes, or what? Well, I have taught Hal in 3 weeks – but now we are speaking about Bibo – that's a totally different matter! But I can't say no to Lilly, so the day after tomorrow the lessons will start. But now I have to stop, Leona is doubtlessly being hungry (she is impatiently nibbling on my toes). No cow can give as much milk as this cat drinks!  
  
May 14th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
today there was again the (usual) Sunday-picnic-meeting with the Frumblefoots and Burrowses at the East-Meadow. I had brought Leona with me (together with a big can of milk and her bowl) and at once I was surrounded by some Whitefurrow-girls (oh – THAT'S the way this works!?). As if they never had seen a cat-baby before! Leona became frightened of the many faces and hands. So I rapidly thought of an excuse and went away with Ruby and Fosco. The girls understood the hint and left us in peace (much to the regret of Fosco…well begins quite early!).  
  
Later the day we heard from the others that lil'Hal has brought himself quite into trouble. He was caught as he was about to tell his two older cousins from Whitefurrow about The Isle. Just in time he could have been prevented from giving the secret away. Now he gets cross-eyed looks from the others. The poor chap! He doesn't have any siblings and I know that he admires both of his cousins. I am sure he wanted to affectioante them in a special way and therefore inaugurate them in the secret. He didn't mean it in a bad way. He just didn't think. But frankly speaking – Hal could need some older siblings who look after him.  
  
So Ruby, Fosco and me decided to overtake these roles. Hal is enthusiastic that we stand behind him – as the only ones in the whole village – but it will surely straighten out!  
  
May 15th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
no release from garden work is worth this work: Bibo is almost worse in learning the letters than I feared! I have tried to teach him some letters and simple words but he can't retain the letters, nothing said about setting-together-to-a-word! His only stimulus is Lilly's wish that he learns it. And with that he's not the only one …  
  
May 22 nd 1400   
  
Dear companion,  
  
Bibo can tell the alphabet till L and already read a few words. Everything still very haltingly but nevertheless not bad – I wouldn't have trust him to…  
  
Hal has suffered enough – everything's like before – fine!  
  
May 29th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
Ruby will leave us! Already in 3 days she will go to Bywater. There her great-uncle Budo lives. He's already 104 and it's important that somebody looks after him round the clock. And because Ruby is his nearest, unmarried relative she has to go. She has told us today. That made me very sad. Is there nobody else to go? Probably not! What a pity, that a moving to Frogmorton is to exciting for the old man. But Ruby goes willingly. She likes her great-uncle and wants to make his last time as comfortable as possible. But once she is there she won't be able to let him alone for a longer time. Anyways not long enough to visit us. So we will visit her, that we have promised.  
  
It will be all right… I have asked Ruby if she wants to take Leona with her, as company. Joyfully she has agreed and hugged me – again this strange heart beating. But this time I wasn't happy – not at all!  
  
June 8th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
Bibo is getting better: meanwhile he can tell the whole alphabet without help and haltingly read simple sentences. Nest week we will start with the writing.  
  
June 17th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
today Bibo wrote "Bibo loves Lilly". Lilly was enthusiastic about that, although one could hardly recognize anything and had to guess the words rather than read them.  
  
Since Ruby is away I haven't heard anything from her (and Leona). The parting was a bit sad but not that much. Finally she is still in the (a bit farer) environs. But neither Fosco nor me had the chance to visit her so far. Why doesn't she write?  
  
June 18th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
forget what I have written yesterday. Today I got a letter from Ruby! I was so happy about it. Here the exact terms:  
  
Dear Milo,  
  
please excuse that haven't let heard from me for so lang. But I first had to find my way here. And the work is also very difficult: nobody has done anything in the house for ages. And then of course there is also poor Budo (he isn't well and very happy to have me in the house)…  
  
So you see I have much to do and also not much time to write but I'm not doing much except working, so there is only very less to report.  
  
Leona misses you a lot. At the moment she ich licking my toes and looks at me with a challenging "Come, let's go home!"-view in her eyes. And sometimes I really would like to do that but I am needed here! Leona always feels very exactly when I'm not well and then is especially good to me. She is a real comfort: thank you Milo!  
  
And now I have a surprise for you: yesterday I was buying some things in Hobbiton and after this I was at ol'Greencap's. I have showed him the small carvings you have given me during the years (yeeees, I have taken all them with me) – he was enthusiastic! Especially the pony you have given me to your birthday got his admiring (as mine, too…). He said you should come to him yet. At best with your father. I don't want to promise too much but I think he want's to take you into apprenticeship! That would make me really glad for you. And additionally I would like it to have you near again. Then only Fosco is missing so that we are complete again. It would only be a pity for lil'Hal, he was so glad to have 3 older "siblings"…  
  
Great greetings to Fosco (I'm still waiting for your visit) and all the others,  
Ruby  
  
Wonderful, isn't it? And that with Greencap is a real surprise. Now it is already 3 years ago that I have seen and spoke to him the last time. That he still can't remember me… I could hardly dare hoping that he would take me with 20. Even this would have been pretty young. But already with 19! I'm really hoping that it's about the apprenticeship. But why should I take my father with me otherwise?  
  
PS: Today Bibo has written nearly readable! He's doing quite well!  
  
~*~  
  
Hey, I have a problem. Does anybody know a good word fro apprenticeship? It sounds so very unhobbitlike! I think Sam's father says something about his apprenticeship at the beginning of FotR. Could anybody look that word up for me, PLEASE? ::smiles pleadingly:: 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi people, I'm soooo sorry, I didn't write for ages! But I've been very busy and it's really much more to translate a story than to write it originally in English! Now I have holidays – hooray! But don't expect too much as they are going MUCH to fast, the last 1 1/2 week was as short as nothing!  
  
Disclaimer (for ALL chappies): I don't known anything of the wonderful world and creatures and stuff Tolkien created. I just love it and my imagination has its fun with the stuff. The result of that playing can be read in my stories such as this one.  
  
Begging for mercy: I don't have my English LotR volume here with me. I just have my dictionary so please be kind with my translation… Just one hint: I don't have English course anymore (btw I passed with "very good") so I have to work out eveything(grammar etc.) on my own with my VERY bad memory, so I'll probably even fail more than so far – just ignore it, ok?  
  
So on I go.  
  
Feel free to review.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
June 20th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
when I told my parents about Greencap they were very surprised that I already had and have such concrete plans about my future. Well, so I'm not the good-for-nothing dreamer some of the adults in the village think I am…  
Father is indeed a bit disappointed that I don't want to follow in his footsteps but also proud that I want to start my apprenticeship [A/N: nobody told me – BAH!] already at the age of 19. Today he went with me to Hobbiton. I took more carving works of me with me to show them old Greencap. He showed himself more or less impressed by them and made the offer to indeed take me into apprenticeship!!! I will live and learn at his place and depending on how I will do I would work at his later, too! Father has agreed. After the wedding of my sister, on July 1st I will begin. I'm so happy!!! I just doesn't know how to thank Ruby!!! But I will think of something… Immediately I had gone to her in Bywater and told her the great news and was happy with her together!  
Back again at home we told Lilly and mother. Lilly was enthusiastic – mother less. She was indeed glad that I do "something reasonable" (as she put it) at last but also sad because within 3 days she has to let her both children out of the cave. It isn't that bad at all! Hobbiton isn't that far away and Lilly moves only into the village, to Bibo and his father (a nice house they have there…). They will meet on every market day and swap the newest gossip. And on many other days, too, because from the centre of the village to our hole it's only 15 minutes footpath. Anyway I am looking forward to that time – although, I'm also a bit frightened…  
  
June 30th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
I'm really proud of myself: Bibo can (to some extent) fluently read and readable write. 2 days before the end of the "deadline". He has mightily put out all the stops and practiced a lot. Lilly was endlessly glad about this "wedding present" and really thankful to me. No Bibo can even sign the wedding document properly…  
Yesyes – the marriage! Everybody is excited. A whole lot of people is invited: all from Frogmorton and Whitefurrow. Additionally several relatives and friends from Micheldelving, Stock and some villages in the North Farthing. Lilly also has invited Ruby but yesterday the negative reply arrived: Budo feels worse and she can't go. Pity! Fosco and I were so looking forward to see her again. Because of all the preparations we had no time to visit her yet…  
Here in the village it is like in a beestock (finally we don't have a marriage every day! And at the same time it's Overlithe!). Everybody is busy with preparations for the big feast on the East Meadow. Overnight stay places out of the (totally full) "Swimming Beam" are organised, tables and benches set up. Everywhere is baking and cooking. Mother makes a lot of her speciality: ham in bread dough – tasty! Hal's mother is cooking her wonderful veggie pies. Pity, it isn't time for mushrooms yet. And Mrs Highden…hm – what is she making??? – I will immediately stroll past hers and try to sniff it…  
Overlithe 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
today is the day! Meine big sister marries!  
It is still very early in the morning (about 4) and Lilly and I have set out for a small walk after we noticed that we both couldn't sleep anymore… We have talked about several things we have done together.  
The morning has dawned ago and it is already quite bright. The cloudless sky promises a beautiful day. At the moment Lilly and I are sitting in front of the deserted house on The Isle (I have taken the bundled sheets with me – and it was absolutely right!) and just have read out some passages of my notes for her (of course I've let out the stuff about Bibo!). Now we're both just sitting, observing the brightening sky and each hang after our own thoughts: I still can't quite believe it: the day after tomorrow I, Milo Sandhill, the clumsiest boy in whole Frogmorton (until lil'Hal was born…), will start an apprenticeship as joiner. That is unbelievable! But from then on I also won't see my sister dailöy anymore. Never before we have been that far away from each other for more that 2 days! From our parents we have been (e.g. when we visited Uncle rufus and Aunt Gilly in Micheldelving), but not from each other… I believe Lilly is thinking the same at the moment because she looks so strangely at me. I would like to talk with her about everything and all but I dunno how to express… So I will stop writing and just hug her tightly. We always have understood best without words.  
  
2nd Lithe 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
the feast was incredibly wonderful. I can barely put it into words. Everybody was made up fine, clad in their best clothes. Everyone seemed to be filled with an inner joy. After the marriage ceremony (done by the village director Bogo Goodbody in person) the fun began. Everywhere people were laughing and singing, eating and drinking (mother consequently kept me away from the beer cask), playing and dancing. Lilly was beaming all the time. As often as possible I was dancing with her. So I also avoided Primrose Burrows who obviously wanted to dance with me constantly. Finally I didn't want to become the laughing-stock of whole Whitefurrows: Primrose is a regular chatterbox and likes to exaggerate now and then. You see, I'm no good dancer and because of the beforementiones reasons I don't want to rub Primrose's nose in that! I never step on Lilly's toes: she is whirling so skilfully that nothing happens and everything looks like on purpose. We are almost famous for our dancing "style"…  
Lilly and Bibo have been in the centre of attention of course – Lilly even more than her husband whi looked totally unfamiliar: instead of his normal rough cord trousers, the coarse linen and the leather apron he wore a tidy white shirt, a fragily embroidened waistcoat and blue trousers made of fine cloth. The hair on head and feet neatly brushed, the nails carefully cleaned and cut. His skin looked slightly red: probabyl he had scrubbed it for a long while to get rid of even the tiniest spot. He normally isn't a slob, too, but he only took care for his looks THAT much when his heritage aunt [A/N: hope ya know what I mean] comes for a visit…  
Often he and Lilly were literally encircled by well-wishers. I, too, received some congratulations for my start of apprenticeship ("Already at that young age!", "Your parents must be really proud!" and so on) but I was gald that it weren'ttoo many. Because that was Lilly's evening and I didn't want to steal her a single moment! She looked so beautiful! She wore an almost ground-loung sandy-coloured dress mother and grandmother (grandfather had kept it for mother) had already worn on their weddings. It had long wide sleeves and except a sash in the same colour it wasn't trimmed and cut simply. It fitted like a glove (mum is a master at amending clothes). Lilly wore her hair like always open but there were wee blossoms in it. She was the perfect bride. As she also (almost9 always had been the perfect big sister.  
I will stop now because Lilly and Bibo have arrived to get Lillys last stuff and I want to help them. And after that I have to set ready my stuff for tomorrow.  
  
July 1st 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
at the moment I'm writing in a small room (which now will be my room) in Greencap's house in Hobbiton. Father has get me here today. I said good-bye to mum already at home. Greencap's wife Rosa has received me very friendly (*he* had been a bit grumpy – exactly as I remember him) and father could drive home without any worries. Rosa (she said I could call her by her first name even though we barely know each other) has helped me placing all my stuff in the small room and after that gave me a small tour through the village (at which she introduced me to some people we met). She believed "such a fine young Hobbit" like me (I wore some of my better clothes) should stay away from the "Ivy Bush" – has she talked with my mum? Now I'm back here in the house and soon I have to face the first dinner together with my instructor and his wife. How shall I behave?  
  
July 2nd 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
I'm not very glad. Today was my first day in Greencap's joinery: I have done nothing than sweeping plane chips, lugging in heavy wood chunks and sorting emery papers. I indeed got shown everything in the two working rooms but I wasn't allowed to touch anything (besides broom, wood chunks and emery paper of course). I wasn't even to pass tools to old Greencap (at the moment he is working on a big table). Well, time comes with advice. Perhaps it will get better…  
  
July 7th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
unfortunately it didn't get better. Over the whole week I didn't do anything besides the beforementioned things. That really is no fun. I thought I should learn something here. I was already able to lug wood and stand pointlessly in the space before! After finishing work I helped Rosa where necessary. That had at least a sense…  
I'm feeling really lonely. The people here talk so strange and although they are all pretty friendly I barely have contact to them. Thursday I was at Ruby's but she had (and has) barely time for me: Budo is really sick. But slowly he was on the way of improvement. Ruby is a really good nurse. When I had a bad flu at the age of 14 she had cured me within 2 weeks!  
I miss the people from home: my parents, Lilly, Fosco, the other boys, lil'Hal – just all! Even ol'Ethel (- somehow…) although she constantly slandered my to my mum I would steal apples from her garden. But I have done that only once (of course she had to caught me then!). I have been only 6 then and wanted to impress Fosco and the other older boys. And impressed they were – that is to say by the way I could still walk upright after Ethel and later also my parents have well beaten my bottom. But since then Fosco and I are best friends. He was the only one to stand by me, all the others had run away as Ethel drew near. And if you knew Ethel you would know what an act of freindship Fosco did for me by that. We became practically unseperable. Although – now we ARE seperated. But at the farewell Fosco said he would follow. He has relatives in Bywater (his great-cousin owns the "Green Dragon"). Perhaps something could be done there…  
  
~*~  
  
So, that's enough! It's not much I know but I'm SO fed up with translating, sorry guys, more to follow soon (promise!).  
  
Please don't forget to review! ::smiles:: 


	5. Chapter 5

July 11th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
slowly I'm settling in. I'm understanding the people here better and better and my homesickness gets less painful. And this week I got some new tasks additional to the usual ones (sweeping and lugging wood chunks): receive orders of cusomers and keep tools in order and tidiness. Also not dead interesting but more than last week after all. And Rosa (who noticed how disappointed I am) said all my tasks made sense. Well, I chose to believe her. Perhaps I'll get it one day.  
  
July 12th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
Budo is better and better: Ruby was here today and we have talked while I tidied the workshop. It was good to hear a familiar voice (Ruby and I are friends ever since I could think) and to see a face familiar as well. I haven't dared to whine about the boring work – the boss man was in earshot after all but I think Ruby has noticed that I wasn't very happy. Next Sunday Ruby and I are going to eat lunch together. A picnic isn't possible because of Budo so I come to her and we will eat on the veranda. From there you have such a wonderful view over the Bywater sea. Perhaps also Budo will be able to part in. Ruby thinks so – soon he'll be better than ever before…  
I hope on Sunday I will have the courage to as Ruby if she perhaps had fibbed in her letter then. Because I really doubt that Greencap ever really was enthusiastic about my works…  
And if he was though why doesn't he let me do something reasonable?  
  
July 18th 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
this week is added: handing tools (without request) and pre-planing of chunks. It all gets more interesting but also more difficult. Often I'd like to do 2 thing at the same time. But Greencap always says: "Better do one thing properly than make a mistake slovenly" [A/N: in my Original story I had a rhyme here – can't do that in English, too] I would have to decide what was more important at the moment. – Very difficult!  
  
July 21st 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
I am so angry (and concerned)! Today I got a letter from Fosco. The content has enraged me so much (grrr...Bibo!) – I can't copy it properly (as I had done with Ruby's letter). That's why I just laid it into this book. Hopefully Hal is better soon! I'm so worried about him.  
  
PS: This week I don't get new tasks. I first have to deal with my normal ones properly...  
  
Dear Milo,  
  
how are you? I hope you have fun at work. I enjoy my free days – still! For as you know I want to work at my great-cousin's guesthouse but he thinks I'm still too young. If he only knew that I almost took part in a guesthouse fight... I'll keep my eyes on the ball no matter what. For without you it isn't the same with the others anymore. You know how it had been after Ruby was away - now it is double as bad for me...  
Especially after the other thing: I think you have been right with Bibo! He just doesn't think about what he's doing: it happened during the usual morning rite (you know: Bibo chops wood for the forge fires and baths in Hal's admirement thereby) three days ago. Bibo has finished and went inside. Thereby he called to the little one he please should carry the axe after him. While trying that Hal had hit the sharp blade onto his right forearm. It must have been with quite a force because Hal's wound looked really bad and he had shrieked as if lanced. After Bibo and his father I was the next by him (I had been on my way from the forge back home). It looked really bad and bled like water. It was sheer luck that the axe hadn't cut through the bone and detached the forearm thereby. This stupid Bibo! How could he ask little Hal to do such a thing? He should have known the shorty would really try it (though the axe is almost bigger than he is...) and would be awefully clumsy. Bibo knows that Hal still stumbles over his own feet.  
Bibo's father has tended and bandaged the wound professionally. And after the first shock was over everything was almost normal again (for who could be mad at Bibo?...) Only Lilly was still worried about the little one (who obviously enjoyed that a lot). And she should be right: yesterday Hal got high fever. He complains of terrible burning hot pain in the whole roght arm which spread out from his wound and was worst there. Today he is said to be even worse (his parents let nobody to him except Herb-Ethel). In the village they talk about wound burning and blood poisoning. Poor little chap! Everybody here is in a worried mood.  
Please do you tell it Ruby. I don't know how to write her about it. You always find the right words for her. Poor one! She likes Hal even more than we do. I wish the very best for him! May he get well soon!  
  
Greetings (also from your parents and Lilly),  
Fosco  
  
July 22nd 1400  
  
Dear companion,  
  
today I told Ruby about Fosco's letter. It wasn't easy but finally I had it out. And then I had to find the right words to soothe her in her shock. She really takes it to heart. But me, too! Hal was liked by everybody! He indeed had been clumsiness and sometimes also nuisance in person but he never meant it bad! He really was the dearest little boy in the whole village though everbody took cover wehenver he was carrying something through the area...  
Woah, I'm talking as if he was already dead! Starnge. And painful. If only I knew how he was now. Finally 2 days have passed since Fosco has sent off the letter to me. In 2 days much can happen. If only I knew what I could do! Nothing probably... and that is terrible.  
  
~*~  
  
Rather short I know but I stopped because the next entries are really long and belong together. They will be the next chapter up at … I don't know! Please review people! 


End file.
